Comedy Central Broadcast Premieres (V2)
Movies that will broadcast on Comedy Central. 2020 * American Reunion * Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa * Masterminds * Neighbors * The Lego Movie * The Wild * A Million Ways to Die in the West * Norm of the North * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Monsters vs. Aliens * Ice Age * Rio * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree * My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever * My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip * Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship * Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship * Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown * Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass * Equestria Girls – Holidays Unwrapped * Shrek * Madagascar * Over the Hedge * How to Train Your Dragon * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Battlefield Earth * Bee Movie * Ratatouille * WALL-E * Up * Robots 2021 * The Night Before * Daddy's Home * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Despicable Me 3 * Rio 2 * Office Christmas Party * Happy Feet * Happy Feet Two * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Bad Moms * Shrek 2 * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Long Shot * Open Season * Surf's Up * Planet 51 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 2022 * Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising * Sausage Party * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Storks * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Daddy's Home 2 * Planes * Planes: Fire and Rescue * Hotel Transylvania * Shrek the Third * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * A Bad Moms Christmas * Hop (2011) * Snatched 2023 * Action Point * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Super Troopers 2 * Coco * Ice Age: Continental Drift * The Incredibles * Incredibles 2 * Boo! A Madea Halloween * Shrek Forever After * Penguins of Madagascar * Rise of the Guardians * Home * The Happytime Murderers * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie 2024 * Tag (2018) * Deadpool 2 * Hotel Transylvania: Summer Vacation * Boo 2! A Madea Halloween * Instant Family * Ice Age: Collision Course * UglyDolls * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Abominable * Smallfoot * Toy Story 4 * Isn't it Romantic * Good Boys 2025 * Nobody's Fool * The New Mutants * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * Onward * Soul 2026 * Zombieland 2 * Scoob 2027 * Space Jam 2 2028 TBA * Deadpool 3 * Daddy's Home 3 * Baywatch 2 * Super Troopers 3: Winter Soldiers * Antz * Rio 3 * Ice Age 6 * Untitled Kick-Ass Reboot * Untitled Fifty Shades spin-offs * Shrek reboot * Madagascar 4 Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:Viacom Category:Comedy Central Category:ViacomCBS